Recurring Dreams
by CaityMac
Summary: "You were my angel. I'll never let you go. Go be happy and live a long time, I don't want to see you till your old as shit." She laughs and watches him pull away and slowly walk back, "Stay pretty, girl." he says his signature goodbye. This is my first of anything on here. One-shot. Kinda personal, kinda random but felt like a decent starting point.


It all look's like it always does. Beer in hand, forearms laying back on the withering old wood bridge

while her legs dangle over the edge. Mixtures of long meadowy greenery, gargantuan trees and dirt

paths surround her. So what the fuck doesnt seem right?

He walks with eased determination and confidence, none of the shyness that always made itself known

as a boy. The only indicator being his fists shoved into the pockets of his pants. He slows to a stop only

a foot away from her. Looking up at the man towering over her she doesn't recognize him, but knows

who it is immediately.

Glancing around at the wetlands around the pair he says "Africa? Really CitCat, this place still does it

for ya huh?"

Sitting up and looking away she deadpans, "Your dead Cristopher"

The man narrows his dark hazel eyes and purses his lips at the woman who avoids all eye contact.

"Yes, sweetheart. But your the one calling the shots with this shit, whether you like it or not." He

responds after a beat.

After watching her take a deep breathe and let out a scoff he sits down next to her, "Your hair is long."

"So this is why it didn't seem right." She sighs in annoyance. "And darker, a lot darker...Africa

though? Seriously? Can't you choose somewhere different once in a while? A dead boy needs a change

of scenery man."

She finally turns her gaze to him and takes in every detail before she says "You look older and older

everytime you show up." "Right back at you babe." Cristopher smirks. The girl rolls her eyes, a small

smile playing on her lips as she says "Damn it, fine alright. Hi Cris." "Hey, Catherine." Cris states.

Catherine sits there looking into the creek, watching the small fish swim through thinking of why her

stupid unconsious conjured this boy up once again after 2 years of being okay. Minutes pass before she

asks with a rising annoyance "Why does this happen? Why does it always seem more reality then not?

How the hell are you aging?!" Cristopher smiles before answering "I dont know really, I think its just

your way of making sure I am okay. So you dream me up once in a while, even though it kills you

because you feel crazy and it hurts knowing I'm not there to bother you while your living your life. I've

answered those same questions before, but here we are Q&A all over again." He turns his entire body

towards her and crosses his legs Indian style asking how she is. She answers immediately, "I'm good.

Nothing special, or different from the last time we sat here. So I'm confused, every other time I felt I

needed you. I can remember each time and understand why you came. But right now? I am fine, I'm

happy Cris. I miss you, every day but I am really okay. It's only taken 10 years..." Catherine drifts off

into silence once she notices a look of saddened understanding all over Cristopher's face.."What is it?

Your doing that dead guy voodoo shit again, where you know everything before I get it myself." she

responds dully. He only nods his head agreeing with her answer to her own question. Cristopher sits

watching Catherine watching him. Then takes a deep breathe "CitCat, I'm here because you don't need

reassurance anymore. You don't need the comfort you once saught in me visiting. You've found

someone that makes you feel safe and secure. You haven't thought about me in a while. Like you said,

your happy. It's time to stop feeling the need to keep me around in that pretty little head of yours.

Making me up to be the age I would be if I was alive with you today, like I'm really still here. But I'm

not. You've moved on whether you want to believe it or not." Catherine cuts him off teary eyed and

angry "What the fack dude? Don't do that shit, are you trying to tell me this is it or something? I've

moved on and found happiness without one of my best friends so boom I can't dream you up anymore?

I don't care if it makes me feel like I'm crazy...no. Nope." She pops the p and inhales through her nose

shaking her head. Pushing herself to feel complete fear of what he is attempting to tell her but coming

up feeling somewhat okay and getting more and more furious with herself because of it. Cris sighs and

continues on, "Listen, I know your okay with this. You have to be, that's why I'm here. It's time to let

me go completely. Free yourself chick, your getting to old for this." That's what does it for her, she

breaks and the tears spill over turning her honey brown eyes a deep green. "I said no Cristopher. You

left once, and I thought that was it, if you go again I don't know..." she doesn't know, and now she is

scared of what she'll feel like when she wakes up. Cris never looks away from her face full of mixed

emotions. A big closed lip smile on his face he waits a few seconds before telling her goodbye.

"Catherine Blaire Karpov, you will be fine, your gonna wake up and know that I am okay, happy even.

I have been for a very long time, death sucked at 14 years old and the beginning was hard to accept but

you helped me, just like this. We helped each other heal and become strong. I accepted this a while ago

and you have too. So when you wake up, smile bitch, cause youv'e always been my favorite."

Catherine laughs softly the tears slowing, she wipes them away and says "Your such an assbutt, for just

showing up to say hey I'm not showing up ever again, peace sucker. But damn skippy I've always been

your favorite." She winks at him and he shakes his before standing up and offering his hand to her.

When she takes it, she knows she only has seconds to commit everything to memory before he is gone,

for good this time. "Holy shit, I dont want you to go man." She starts to panic. Every other time she has

always known he would show up at one point or another but this time he has made it clear it's time to

be a grown up and stop dreaming him up getting older just like herself. "Calm yourself CitCat, you'll

never forget me. I'll haunt your ass." he jokes trying to calm her panic attack. She eases up slightly and

he grabs her face with both hands like he used to when they were young, it's weird because she has

brought him here as a man and not the skater boy she befriended at 11 years old when she first moved

here, or the 14 year old boy who died in her lap after getting hit by that black honda. "You were my

angel. I'll never let you go. Go be happy and live a long time, I don't want to see you till your old as

shit." She laughs and watches him pull away and slowly walk back, "Stay pretty, girl." he says his

signature goodbye. She also starts walking backwards feeling a pull to be awake. "I'll tell the guys you

said hey, and that your better looking then all of them." she says smirking. She hears him laugh, but she

can't see him anymore she's just walking alone. Back to reality, back to the home she has created. He

was right, she doesn't need to keep him under lock and key in her mind to feel secure. She is okay, and

now she knows he is too.


End file.
